


Marathon

by Lady_in_Red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn With Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_Red/pseuds/Lady_in_Red
Summary: Jaime suggests an alternative to Brienne's morning run.





	

Jaime didn’t want to move. He was warm and comfortable, and his muscles ached in the best ways. Tyrion’s wedding the previous day had gone off without a hitch, due in large part to both Father and Cersei not being invited. They would have hated it: the bride and groom taking their vows barefoot in the sand, the casual dinner on the patio of a beachside restaurant, and definitely the raucous party afterward. 

Jaime and Brienne had eaten and drunk and danced until the moon was high overhead, long after Tyrion had announced it was time for the bedding and spirited his bride away to the honeymoon suite. With Tyrion gone, Jaime had made a point of thanking the few relatives who’d made the trip. Then he and Brienne had gone back to their room and fucked and slept and woke and made love and slept again. 

The only awkwardness had come from Aunt Genna's pointed questions about when Jaime would be putting his neck in the matrimonial noose, making an honest woman of Brienne, as if putting a ring on her finger would make Brienne any more honest and honorable than she already was. Jaime avoided answering, unwilling to explain that he’d asked once already and been rejected. 

To say he hadn’t handled it well was an understatement. Jaime had lashed out at her with words meant to wound, and regretted it almost at once. Perhaps he shouldn’t have asked while he was inside her, but the words had slipped out in the dizzying rush to orgasm and he’d refused to take them back. When Brienne had pushed him away and said it was too soon, Jaime had unwisely complained that she’d happily take his cock but not his name. She hadn’t so much as kissed him for a week, until he’d apologized repeatedly and gone down on her until she screamed his name. 

That would be a lovely way to start the day, and a novelty at that. Brienne was training for yet another marathon and woke before him every morning without fail, even on vacation. After last night’s delightful debauchery, Jaime preferred to sleep in, but his body wouldn’t allow it. If he laid here much longer, his bladder might burst.

Squinting against the morning sun, Jaime stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. His back popped and his legs ached, but the sight that greeted him when he came back to bed chased away any discomfort. 

Brienne was still in bed, still asleep, and still naked. Sunlight filtering through the gauzy curtains played across her back and caressed the firm swell of her ass peeking out from a tangle of white sheets. She looked edible, and Jaime was hungry.

He crept back into bed and crawled up to straddle her thighs. Slowly Jaime leaned down and pressed light, soft kisses down her spine. She sighed at his mouth between her shoulder blades, shivered when he added a bit of tongue at mid-back, and arched deliciously against his lips when he reached the sensitive skin at the base of her spine. His tongue dipped into the dimples above her ass, and just as his teeth scraped delicately across one firm cheek, Brienne bucked up hard against his mouth. She squeaked and he yelped in pain as his teeth clicked shut on the tip of his tongue. 

Jaime scrambled off her, gingerly testing his bitten tongue. “Gods, woman, I thought you liked my tongue,” he grumbled.

Brienne reached over and snatched up her phone. “Damn, I overslept.” She threw off the sheet and started to clamber out of bed.

“You can’t seriously mean to run this morning.” Jaime flopped down on the bed and watched her, captivated by the contrast between the pale, creamy skin of her lower back and the tanned, densely freckled expanse of her shoulders and upper back. Her running top was tight and definitely the most revealing shirt she owned. The shorts, likewise, fit her like a glove and barely covered her ass. He liked her wearing them nearly as much as he liked her naked, because he could run behind her and ogle her freely for miles. “Come back to bed. I’ll give you a workout.” 

Brienne bent to rummage through her suitcase, a view that sent him from half-hard to aching in the span of five seconds. “I need to get in ten miles. Fifteen, really, but the sand is slippery. Ten will feel like fifteen. I’d use a treadmill, but I need more outdoor miles.”

For Brienne, that was practically babbling, which was odd. “Love, you danced for hours, and I can’t recall ever seeing you drink so much wine. I doubt you got more than four hours of sleep. You can’t run like that.” 

She straightened and looked back at him, her running clothes clutched to her chest. “I have to. The race is in two weeks.” The mulish expression on her face was somewhat undercut by the wild tangle of her hair, sticking up in all directions, and the smudged eyeliner darkening her eyes.

Jaime stretched out a hand. “You’ll do more harm than good running like this. Come back to bed.”

Brienne shook her head. “I should at least go down to the gym and bike for an hour.” 

Now Jaime was getting annoyed. Why couldn’t she just listen for once? He’d run far more marathons than she had. He knew how to train, and Brienne was pushing herself too hard. “No, you should get back into this bed. If you’re so eager to ride something, ride me.”

Her eyes darted between Jaime’s face, his flagging erection, and the windows. A blotchy flush bloomed across her chest and up her neck. “Fine, I won’t work out. Let me shower and we can go down to breakfast.”

“I don’t want breakfast. I want you.” Damn it, he was begging, and he hated that. It brought back memories of another time, another woman, best left in the past. Brienne didn’t play those games, and her reluctance now made no sense to him. “Are you not feeling well? Did I hurt you?” 

Brienne shook her head again, her plump bottom lip caught between her teeth. She ran a hand through her hair, taming the wayward strands not at all. “No, of course not. I’m just a mess.”

Jaime made a point of obviously looking her up and down, from the tangled straw atop her head all the way down to her toes. He loved the way she looked, and all he usually caught was a glimpse of her like this before she disappeared for her runs. “You look well fucked. Nothing wrong with that.” 

The blush spread across her cheeks. “I’m all sweaty and gross. Just let me clean up and we can go eat. Three kinds of bacon, remember?”

Screw the bacon, Jaime remembered fucking Brienne against the wall last night until his knees buckled and they had to finish on the floor. Later, in bed, they’d come together slowly, languorously, savoring each other as if they had all the time in the world. He couldn't choose which he'd liked better.

“You’re not gross,” he said firmly, stalking over and gently pulling the running clothes out of her hands. He dropped them into her suitcase and wrapped his arms around her, dropping a kiss on the upper swell of her breast. “You smell like sex and it drives me crazy that you would go to the gym like that.”

Jaime didn’t wait for her response, he could see how fast she was breathing and she didn’t protest as he pulled her back into bed. Seducing Brienne wasn’t especially difficult since he’d broken through her walls early in their relationship. Simple touch, patience, and a surprising amount of dirty talk generally did the trick. He slipped a hand between her legs and started licking his way across her breasts. In less than a minute Brienne was slick and rolling her hips against his hand. Jaime looked up to see the glazed, needy expression he loved in her eyes.

Brienne’s eyes were tightly shut, her lush mouth slightly open as she panted under his ministrations. She’d been a little shy the first few times they slept together, closing her eyes when she got embarrassed, but that was months ago. One of his favorite discoveries had been how sweetly eager Brienne was in bed.

Jaime nipped at her breast, pulled his hand away. “Look at me.”

Her eyes slipped open, giving him a tantalizing glimpse of their darkened depths, but Brienne held his gaze for only a moment before closing them again. The arousal he craved was there, but mixed with unease he didn’t understand. Then her hand found his cock and started stroking, hard and purposeful.

Jaime groaned. “Look at me, love. See what you do to me.” He moved to touch her again, but Brienne was already wrapping her leg around his ass to pull him in closer. She pressed her face to his neck, drew her teeth along his shoulder. Though his dirty talk turned her on, she wasn’t much good at it herself. The best she could manage was a few words of direction most of the time, but she was an expert at showing Jaime what she wanted. 

Skipping through foreplay straight to the main event was something they did occasionally, when they had little time or had been apart. Never on a day when they could spend the whole day in bed and no one would notice or care. Not that they’d ever had time to do that, and given how fast she was moving things along, he didn’t think they’d be indulging today either. 

Jaime pushed her hand away and pulled back to see her face. “Hey, slow down. I’m starting to think you just want to get this over with.”   

Brienne’s eyes snapped open, irritation and a flicker of guilt in their depths. “Don’t overthink this. I’m giving you what you want.” Her hand on his hip tried to guide him back between her legs. 

And now Jaime felt like a complete asshole. Giving him what he wanted? “I don’t want to fuck you if you’re not into it.”

She huffed out a breath in frustration. “I don’t like morning sex, okay?” 

How in seven hells hadn’t he noticed that? Come to think of it, Jaime didn’t think they’d ever had sex in daylight. “What about afternoon sex?” 

“Not really.” Her shoulders were hunched, her posture defensive. She clearly hated admitting that, possibly more so because she was naked and vulnerable beneath him.

“Why not? Don’t like what you see?” Jaime was teasing, but the flash of panic in her eyes stopped the smile forming on his face. In a heartbeat, all the jealousy he thought he’d gotten over months ago came back. The man was gay and dead and yet Jaime still resented the piece of her heart he would always hold. “Is that it? Can’t picture Renly if you can actually see me?”

Brienne recoiled, one hand over her breasts as she retreated against the headboard. The hurt in her eyes instantly shamed him. Her voice was barely a whisper. “I don’t like seeing  _ me_.”

More than an asshole, he was a thrice-damned fool, jealousy and pride blinding him. His sweet, strong, stubborn Brienne had been teased her entire life, told often how plain she was, how freakish. Men and boys had belittled and insulted her, made her feel less than. Even Jaime had shown her little kindness at first. And somehow he’d thought a few months in his bed had erased all of that. How could he have forgotten how hesitant she’d been at first, how tentative her touches, how often she’d asked if he liked something she’d done?

Jaime pulled her into his arms, his cock still not getting the message that playtime was probably over. “I love seeing you. Every last bit of you from crooked teeth to crooked toes.”

Her brow furrowed, her tone indignant. “My toes aren’t crooked.”

He laughed. “No, I suppose they’re not.” He ran a fingertip down her arm, noting how she shivered at his touch. Still aroused, just nervous. They’d never needed anything but each other in bed, but Jaime wondered if a simple prop might help ease Brienne into enjoying the view daylight provided. For him, there was nothing more arousing than seeing the flush of pleasure on her skin, the lust in her eyes, her muscles straining and flexing as they moved together. 

“Would you let me try something? If you’re really not in the mood we don’t have to.” Jaime gave her the option reluctantly, certain that her body at least was interested even if her mind balked. 

Brienne snuggled closer to him, her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. “What do you want to do?” 

He kissed her temple, the tip of her nose, her kiss-swollen lips. “Show you yourself through my eyes.”

Jaime got up and found his clothes discarded near the door, returned to bed carrying his tie. Not ideal, but it would do. He straddled her, kissed her to reward her patience, her faith, while he unknotted his tie. 

“Trust me,” he soothed, feeling the tension in her thighs beneath him. He covered her eyes with the crimson silk and secured it behind her head, careful not to catch her hair in the knot. “Lie down.”

“I feel silly,” Brienne grumbled, sliding down to her back. 

“You look glorious,” he corrected, stroking lightly from her throat past her collarbones, between her breasts and down the center of her abdominal muscles. “The way your muscles move here, you have no idea how hot it makes me to feel that under my hands, under my tongue.”

Brienne squirmed under his touch, his words, uncomfortable with praise. Her cheeks, already flushed with arousal and exertion, darkened against the blindfold. Jaime had fucked her more times than he could count, but she’d never offered herself up to him like this, wholly vulnerable and trusting. He’d thought it wasn’t possible to love her more, but Brienne proved him wrong every day. 

He lowered his head to tease his tongue along each groove of her flat six-pack belly, then along the seam between hip and mound. The scent of sex was stronger here, dizzying, making his cock even harder. “I love that you aren’t bare here.” His voice was nearly a growl, his breath blowing over her cunt. Jaime licked her once, slowly and thoroughly, holding her hips down when she arched up against his mouth. “You look like a woman. My woman.”  

Brienne was flushed all over, her legs already trembling when he pushed them wider and settled between them. He missed seeing her eyes. In even the dimmest light they shone like stars, burning for him and him alone. But she was more relaxed this way, and he liked that she couldn't tell where he’d touch next. She expected him to feast on her, make her moan and grab his hair to grind herself against his face. Just the idea made his cock swell, trapped rock hard between his belly and the tangled sheets. 

Damn, he was going to spill on the sheets like a horny teenager, not a 40-year-old man who’d already come twice in the last eight hours. Jaime’s cock grazed her leg and unbidden he saw himself spurt over her belly, something primal in him thrilling to that image. He needed to cool down or he wouldn’t make it inside her at all. 

Jaime turned away from her inviting cunt and suckled the soft skin of her inner thigh, leaving a red mark on her pale skin. He worshipped her legs from toes to hips with his hands and mouth, flipped her over to lavish attention on her ass and every inch of her back. Through it all, Jaime told her with words both raunchy and sweet how sexy she was, how strong, how much he loved her. Brienne hadn’t touched him in ages, yet his cock was still hard and he wanted desperately to seize her hips and plunge deep inside her. Not yet, though. Not yet.

Not even when she started begging. “Jaime,” she panted, whispered, whined when he touched her just right. “Oh, gods,” a prayer only he could answer. And damn, he was on the edge again, ready to come just from the sound of her voice and the sweet friction of the sheets against his cock. 

He got to his knees and urged Brienne onto her back again, drawing hard on her nipples while she moaned, running the flat of his tongue down her abs and sucking her clit into his mouth just long enough to make her tremble. He pulled away before she could come, prowling up her body until they were pressed together, slick with sweat, and capturing her mouth with his. 

The kiss was deep and dirty and Jaime could feel every inch of her skin sliding against his as their hands gripped and scratched and explored. “Ride me,” he begged, rolling his hips so his cock slipped through her wetness and teased her clit. “Please.”

Brienne hesitated only a second. For all her protests about not liking her own body, he knew she loved being on top, taking control of her pleasure and his. “Help me.” 

Jaime wrapped her legs around him and flipped them over, his arms and back protesting, but then she was sitting snug atop him and lifting up to take him inside. Nothing had ever felt this good. “Beautiful,” he muttered, running a hand up to her breast.

“Don’t lie,” she growled, digging her short nails into his bicep, her thighs tightening on him almost painfully as she panted and squirmed, adjusting to the depth of this position. 

She was tighter, deeper this way, but he loved having Brienne on top mostly for the view. “No lies,” he groaned. “I can see everything, touch everything. I can grip your hips, your ass, kiss those sweet nipples, or fuck your mouth with my tongue.” 

Brienne shuddered, leaned back and rested her hands on his legs, using her powerful thighs to move on him. She moaned again, his name this time, as Jaime watched his cock disappear inside her over and over again. 

“You should see us, love. The way we fit, the way you take my cock. I’m not going to last, I’m too close.” He was barely hanging onto his control, drunk on the feel of her and babbling.  

This, right here, right now, was almost perfect. Jaime slipped a hand between them, his thumb grazing her clit as she moved, and Brienne started to keen, a soft whine escaping her as she circled her hips to get more friction, tightening around him until he could barely move. 

“Come here,” he begged, moving his hand up her side and pulling none too gently to bring her mouth down to his, grinding her against him. 

Brienne cried out against his mouth, her thighs trembling, and Jaime yanked off the blindfold, desperate to see her eyes. Her pupils were dilated, her eyes dark when they locked on his. Jaime gripped the back of her head, panted out, “Look at me,” and let her go. 

He thrust up into her without rhythm or restraint, and Brienne sat back up, her eyes on him, as she met every hard stroke. He wanted to touch her everywhere all at once, but the world was narrowing to the pleasure building between them. 

“Jaime, I’m—”

“Me too.” Harder, faster, the bed shaking with the force of their thrusts. He was so close it was almost painful. 

And she clamped down hard around him, her back arching, calling his name hoarsely as she shuddered. His vision whited out for a moment, his orgasm racing through his body like a current. Brienne collapsed on top of him, her hot breath on his neck and her breasts crushed against his chest. 

His heart was still galloping, his breathing shallow, when he slipped from her body. Wetness dripped onto his belly. “I think you might be able to talk me into that shower now,” he said with a laugh.

“I don’t think my legs work.”

He stroked her back lazily, pleasantly crushed beneath her weight. Brienne had protested more than once that she was too heavy for this, but Jaime insisted he didn’t mind, loved it, in fact. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too. Weirdo.”

Jaime laughed and craned his neck to look at her. “A blindfold and morning sex aren't exactly hardcore kink, love.”

Brienne shrugged, and Jaime adored the shy look on her face. How anyone could look so innocent mere minutes after riding him like that, he’d never understand. She shifted off of him, stretching her legs with a slight grimace. “You weren’t kidding about giving me a workout.” 

“No.” Jaime was quite pleased with that. “Think you could work this into your routine now and then? Maybe without the blindfold?” 

Brienne smiled. “Maybe. I might need another round to convince me.”

Jaime grinned and stretched. “Anytime. Well, not just now, but give me an hour.”

She leaned over and kissed him, slow and infinitely tender. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done in my entire damn life.” She might think he was flattering her, but he wasn’t. This woman was everything he’d never known he needed until he found her. She was it for him. 

Brienne curled closer to him, despite the cooling sweat on their skin. “I can’t see myself the way you do, but I’ll try.”

“I’ll remind you anytime you like.” Jaime kissed her again and dragged himself out of bed. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up. That shower is definitely big enough for two.”

Brienne went into the bathroom to start the shower, while Jaime opened the hallway door a crack and slipped the provided sign over it before locking the door again.

_ Do not disturb. _

As he slipped into the steamy shower behind her, Jaime thanked the Smith for inventing luxury hotels and room service. They might not need to leave the room for the rest of their vacation. 


End file.
